10 songs for Riley and KC
by ImCreativeAndILikeIt
Summary: the title says it all
1. Don't Take the girl

I'm Back and I have the perfect 10 song thing for Riley and KC.

* * *

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin`**

**When he was eight years old**

**A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole**

**His dad looks down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind**

**Son, I know you don't want her to go but some day you'll change your mind**

**And Johnny said " Take Jimmy Johnson, Take Tommy Thompson, Take my best friend Bo**

**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**

**Take anybody in the world**

**Daddy, Please don't take the girl"**

Eight year old Riley was so excited to go fishing with his dad, that's in till a little girl came up the driveway holding a fishing pole.

"Dad why is _she _coming?" Riley asked his dad.

"Your mom was going to baby sit her but she told me to take her fishing, son we cant leave her behind" Riley's dad told him.

"Cant we take Sam or Zack? Just don't take _her_" Riley wined.

"No, Riley someday you'll change your mind" he said getting in the car.

**Same old boy**

**Same sweet girl**

**Ten years down the road**

**He held her tight and kissed her lips**

**In front of a picture show**

**Stranger came and pulled a gun**

**Grabbed her by the arm Said "Do as I tell you to do and there wont be any harm"**

**And Johnny said "Take my money, Take my wallet, Take my credit cards**

**Here's the watch my grandpa gave me**

**Here's the key to my car**

**Mister give it a whirl**

**But please don't take the girl.**

10 years later.

Riley held KC tight and kissed her in front of the Movie theater.

A stranger came up to them and grabbed KC by the arm and held a gun to her head.

"Do as I tell you to do and there wont be any harm" he said.

Riley broke down "Take my Money, Take my wallet, Take my credit cards, here's the watch my grandpa gave me, here's the keys to my car, but please don't take the girl." Riley begged.

The stranger toke everything, but not the watch and ran off.

Riley hugged KC and kissed her forehead.

They were both crying silently.

**Same old Boy**

**Same sweet girl**

**Five years down the road**

**There's going to be a little one, she says its time to go**

**Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave**

**`Cause his mommas fading fast' Johnny hit his knees**

**And there he prayed**

**Take the very breath you gave me**

**Take the heart from my chest**

**I'll gladly take her place if you let me**

**Make this my last request**

**Take me out of this world**

**God, Please don't take the girl**

5 years later

"Riley the baby's coming" KC yelled.

Riley helped her to the car and drove to the hospital.

After 9 hours of labor.

The doctor comes back a hour later "The baby's fine but you'll have leave" the Doctor said trying to send Riley into the hall.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because his mommas fading fast.

Then right there in the hall Riley fell to his knees and Prayed.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you let me" Riley said.

People were starring at him.

"Make it my last request" he whisper burying his face in his hands.

**Johnny's Daddy**

**Was taking him fishin'**

**When he was eight years old.**

Riley Jr. stood in the driveway holding his moms hand.

"You ready to go fishing Ry" she asked him and he nodded his head grinning.

Riley came out of the house with a fishing pole.

* * *

There's the first song Called Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw. This song makes me cry a little. I love you guys.


	2. Next Contestant

Second song for KC and Riley. Next Contestant by Nickelback.

I judge by what she's wearing

Just how many heads I'm tearing

Off of assholes coming on to her

Each night seems like it's getting worse

And I wish she take the night off

So I don't have to fight off

Every asshole coming on to her

It happens every night she works

They'll go ask the DJ

Find out what would she say

If they tried coming onto her

Don't they know its never going to work?

They think they'll get inside her

With every drink they buy her

As they all try coming onto her

This time somebody's getting hurt.

"How do I look?" My girlfriend KC asked as she spun around showing me her work outfit. She was wearing a pink tank top that went just above her pierced belly button, a very short mini skirt that showed most of her legs, and sneakers witch I laughed at.

"You look great" I said kissing her cheek "But I do wish you would stop wearing clothes like that" I whispered into her ear, she giggled.

"And why is that" she asked smirking.

"Because every guy in that joint try's to take you away from me" I said kissing her neck "plus I don't think our boss wants me sending another dude to the hospital tonight" I told her winking.

"Oh well" she said getting into the car.

When we arrived I could here the wolf whistles and cat calls **(A/N I think there the same thing) **

Here come the next Contestant

I saw a few guys go up to Sam and ask the same question "What would happen if I tried going on to her?" they would say pointing at _my_ KC, then Sam would say "You'll get the shit beat out of you" but they wont take any warning.

"Hey Blondie!" the big one yelled and KC turned her head "What?" she said walking up to him.

"How about I buy you a drink?" he asked winking at her, she smirked.

"No thanks, my boyfriend will get very mad" she said stating a fact, they boomed with laughter.

"And who's your boyfriend baby?" he asked her looking around the place.

"He's right there," she said pointing at me and he laughed.

He smacked KC's butt and winked again. That's when I walked over.

[Chorus]

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

I'd wish you do it again

I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant

I looked at the dude and glared.

"You want to do that again?" I asked making my hand into a fist.

He was so close to doing it again when I punched him in the gut.

He fell to the ground and I kicked his leg really hard, his buddy's helped him up and they ran out well he limped out.

I even fear the ladies

They're cool but twice as crazy

Just as bad for coming onto her

Don't they know its never going to work?

Each time she bats an eyelash

Somebody's grabbing her ass

Everyone keeps coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

I spot KC taking an order from a group of girls and one is checking her out…gross.

I walk over just as that girl grabs her ass.

"Problem ladies?" I ask wrapping my arm around KC's waist.

"No problem just asking her if she wants to come home with me" the girl said.

"Well I'm so sorry but she's coming home with me" I say turning around with KC.

[CHORUS]

I'm hating what she's wearing

Everyone keeps starring

Can't wait til they what they deserve

This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

After work KC and I walk to the car.

"I Love you Riley" she says and smiles as we drive away.

"I love you too"

There's my second song for you I love you Guys!!! Love Paige…oh there's the chours and the stuff after it again in the song I guess I for got to put it.


End file.
